1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to motion detection, and more particularly, to motion detection in which a dynamic background is effectively removed by combining a pixel-based motion detection method and a region-based motion detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increased demand for monitoring systems for various purposes. In the case of a general monitoring system of the related art, a camera is installed in a region to be monitored and monitoring is performed by an observer who watches camera images displayed on a monitor. However, this method increases personnel expenses and a monitoring range is quite limited. Thus, various attempts to automatically detect a desired foreground in a monitoring region have been made.
In general, a foreground to be detected in a monitoring region is a portion of an image, other than a background, in which an event occurs. For example, a moving object may be representatively detected as a foreground. In the related art, a previous frame and a present frame are compared with each other in a moving image, and a moving object is detected as a foreground.